Various methods, apparatuses, and systems are utilized by autonomous vehicles to guide such autonomous vehicles through environments including various static and/or dynamic objects. For instance, autonomous vehicles utilize route planning methods, apparatuses, and systems to guide autonomous vehicles through congested areas with other moving vehicles (autonomous or otherwise), moving people, stationary buildings, etc. In some examples, the behavior of other objects in an environment and road conditions can be unpredictable.